This invention relates to oil pans for internal combustion engines having pressurized oil lubrication systems and oil "splash" lubrication, and more particularly to an oil pan configured to reduce unnecessary oil lubrication "splash" and effect a controlled flow of oil therethrough.
In an internal combustion engine containing a piston--piston rod--crankshaft rotating assembly, there is a considerable amount of oil "splash" which occurs in the crankcase. This "splash" is a result of oil on the rotating assembly being flung from the assembly by centrifugal force overcoming the adhesion of the oil to the metal surfaces of the assembly. The oil being flung from the rotating assembly comes from pressure lubrication of the various crankshaft and connecting rod bearings and also from the upper section of the engine (e.g. camshaft and valve lifters) from which it makes its way down and onto the rotating assembly. As engine speed increases, so does the amount and intensity of "splash", such that an undesirable oil splash "windage effect" is created.
More specifically, "splash" is the reaction of the oil when flung from the crankshaft and thence hitting the surfaces of the oil pan. The oil hits the bottom and sides of the oil pan, "splashes" back onto the rotating assembly, thereby adding weight and resistance to the assembly. This increased weight results in added resistance to rotation of the rotating assembly, with the result that the horsepower output of the engine is decreased and the engine becomes less efficient.
Most of the oil that is released from the rotating assembly comes from between the connecting rods and from the crankshaft counterweights. The oil is released tangentially from the point of release.
It is to be understood that a portion of the "splash" is essential for proper lubrication of the engine. However, a very large portion of such "splash" is not needed for lubrication purposes, and it is this unnecessary portion of splash that decreases engine horsepower output.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an oil pan that eliminates the unnecessary or non-lubricating oil "splash" in internal combustion engines.
A further object of the invention is to provide an oil pan of the above type that increases engine horsepower output and heightens engine efficiency.
A further object of the invention is to provide an oil pan of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.